BECAUSE OF MONSTER INC
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong yang tergila-gila dengan Monster Inc, menonton sendirian, dan Uri Prevert Appa datang dan melihat Eomma kita dengan 'kelaparan' - HERE COMES THE FIC MEMENUHI JANJI AUTHOR! Pairing : OF COURSE YUNJAE! *kibar kolor YunJae* ENJOY GUYSS! YUNJAE IS REAL HIDUP YUNJAE!
1. TEASER

Because of Monster Inc

Rate : M-NC-17

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pair : ETERNAL OTP! YUNJAE! Slight YooSu, ChangKyu

Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong milik Tuhan, TVXQ milik Tuhan, Cassiopeia setia pada TVXQ, dan YJ milik fantasi YunJaeshipper

Summarry : Apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong yang tergila-gila dengan Monster Inc, menonton sendirian, dan Uri Prevert Appa datang dan melihat Eomma kita dengan 'kelaparan?'

"_Sally kita harus mengembalikan anak itu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

"_Mike kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Boo!"_

"_Boo?"_

"_Itu nama yang kau berikan untuk anak itu…"_

Jaejoong menonton televise dengan serius. Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya menonton Monster Inc tapi tak sekalipun ia merasa bosan menontonnya. Alasannya? Karena film itu menyertakan 'Boo' di dalamnya dan dia merasa sangat senang karena ia merasa namanya diggunakan di sana.

Ya, ya… Kita tak bisa mengharapkan banyak dari Eomma kita yang luar biasa imut ini kan?

"Yah Changmin-ah. Bisakah perutmu berhenti bergemuruh. Itu menggangu sekali tau!" Junsu berbisik setengah kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku dong Hyung. Aku kan belum makan sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Jaejoong hyung kan belum memasak. Masa aku makan mie ramen lagi~~~ Hueee!" Changmin berkata seakan ia akan menangis.

'PLETAK!'

"Jangan berisik. Tuh lihat Jaejoong hyung sedang berpikir serius. Lebih baik jangan mengganggu kalau kau masih sayang nyawa."

"Ta,tapi hyung…." Changmin memelas. Dia benar-benar kelaparan. Oh ayolah Min! Kapan nafsu makanmu bisa turun sedikit?

Junsu hanya melenggang pergi. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk makan di luar.

Sementara Changmin, dia hanya menggerutu dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yoboseyo… Wae Changmin-ah?"_

"Kyuuhh~~~ Makan di luar yuk. Aku lapar sekali. Jaejoong hyung sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejak 5 jam yang lalu."

"_Aku mau asalkan kau traktir Min."_

"Aissh Kyuhhh! Kau pelit sekali sih untuk makan saja~~"

"_Harusnya itu untukmu bodoh! Kau pernah menipuku dengan meninggalkan dompetmu di rumah. Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak makan saja sana sendiri."_

"Nde. Arasso chagi. Tunggu di dorm-mu ya. Aku akan ke sana 5 menit lagi. Saranghae…"

"_Nado. Cepatlah…"_

'KLIK'

'Huuh… Nanti saat Jaejoong-hyung membaik, aku akan minta ganti rugi… Uangku keluarr~~~ AISSSHHHH!'

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya melihat betapa imutnya Jaejoong saat itu. Bibir merahnya, mata doe nya, hidung mancungnya, rambut hitamnya…. Ahh. Yunho merasa tak ada habisnya memuji setiap inci tubuh istri kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap Yunho berjalan menuju sofa ruang menonton tempat Jaejoong duduk dengan manisnya.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho berhasil tiba di kamar mereka, namun sekarang, yang jelas, keduanya telah berada di atas tempat tidur king size mereka.

Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras di antara ciuman yang tak sedikit pun berhenti sejak tadi saat tangan indah Yunho mengelus selangkangannya. Bisa dirasakannya seakan bintang-bintang menari-nari di atas matanya. Nikmat sekali. Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan itu. Semuanya. Setiap kali mereka melakukan ini, Jaejoong selalu merasa seakan dirinya masih perawan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong merasa bosan melakukannya.

Yunho menangkap sinyal kehabisan nafas yang diberikan Jaejoong dan tentu saja, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dan membiarkannya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haahh… Haahh~~~"

Yunho tersenyum. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, berapa kalipun ia melakukan ini, rasanya selalu seakan ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Seakan ia baru saja menikahi Jaejoong dan melihatnya mendesah karena pekerjaannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ahhh… Membayangkan wajah Jaejoong saja mampu membuatnya mengeras, apalagi melihat wajah kekasihnya seperti ini.

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat malu, merasakan betapa kerasnya penisnya sekarang segera membuang bantal yang sempat menutupi wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Ditariknya Yunho dengan paksa dan dibukanya kemeja Gucci Yunho sembarangan, dan bahkan, mungkin bisa terhitung merobeknya. Tapi mana Yunho perduli dengan hal itu. Tak masalah baginya. Toh ia bisa meminta perancangnya mengirimkan lagi untuknya kapan saja.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sehingga sekarang Yunho lah yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dibukanya kaos lengan panjangnya dengan cepat, dan juga jangan lupakan jersey panjang miliknya. Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar telanjang bulat. Oh ya, jangan tanyakan author ya mengapa Eomma kita tercinta ini tidak menggunakan celana dalam. Author tidak tahu juga kenapa.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah bernafsu seperti ini, mana bisa dia menolak. Dan tentu saja, untuk apa menolak rejeki nomplok.

TBC

HERE COMES THE TEASER!

Fanfic ini adalah fanfic comeback Akami setelah setahun penuh tahun 2012 kemarin hiatus. Fanfic ini dengan rendah hati saya dedikasikan untuk 36 reviewer saya pada Breath as One the series :

EvilmagnaeMin , meirah.1111 , noviuknow , Purie Cupid , KishiZhera , Wi-kun Evil'Y , Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, eL-ch4n, Aoi Ko Mamoru , Yayaoi , Arisa Adachi, Zhie Hikaru, Cho HyunMin, MaxAberu, HISAGIsoul , Luo HanSiBum , jung hana cassie , chidorasen , diitactorlove, Jaejung Love, putryboO , Jak Yunjae , AngelFishy .

Kalian adalah alasan saya untuk menulis kembali. Dan fanfic ini, ibarat comeback stage yang saya sediakan untuk melihat bagaimana antusiasme para calon pembaca yang lain.

Fanfic ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk teman-teman saya, dan para YJ shipper yang mulai sedih karena fanfic YJ mulai berkurang dan bahkan tergantikan HoMin SODARA-SODARA! *culik Changmin* *bawa pulang* *eh*

Wakakkakaak. Author sayang banget sama kalian semuaaa~~~

Oh iya, sejujurnya, ini fanfic pertama author yang bertemakan 'dewasa' loh. Abis author baru aja 17 sih… Hueehehehehehhee. *hides*

Saya menunggu reviews dari reader untuk mengetahui apakah fanfic ini layak di publish atau tidak. Dan oh iya, selamat tahun baru semuanya! Tahun ini, kita harus tetap berharap bahwa TVXQ akan comeback ber-5! AKTF!

Jangan lupa reviews ya. Author bakal segera update tanggal 12 Januari ya. Tenang aja…. OKEH OKEH! JYA MATAAA~~~ Oh iya fighting ya besok kita sekolah lohhh!

:D


	2. BECAUSE OF MONSTER INC

Because of Monster Inc

Rate : M-NC-17

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Pair : ETERNAL OTP! YUNJAE!

Disclaimer : Yunho dan Jaejoong milik Tuhan, TVXQ milik Tuhan, Cassiopeia setia pada TVXQ, dan YJ milik fantasi YunJaeshipper

Summarry : Apa yang terjadi saat Jaejoong yang tergila-gila dengan Monster Inc, menonton sendirian, dan Uri Prevert Appa datang dan melihat Eomma kita dengan 'kelaparan?'

_"Sally kita harus mengembalikan anak itu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

_"Mike kau tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Boo!"_

_"Boo?"_

_"Itu nama yang kau berikan untuk anak itu…"_

Jaejoong menonton televise dengan serius. Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya menonton Monster Inc tapi tak sekalipun ia merasa bosan menontonnya. Alasannya? Karena film itu menyertakan 'Boo' di dalamnya dan dia merasa sangat senang karena ia merasa namanya diggunakan di sana.

Ya, ya… Kita tak bisa mengharapkan banyak dari Eomma kita yang luar biasa imut ini kan?

* * *

"….."

Film Monster Inc telah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu tetapi eomma kita tercinta ini hanya duduk termenung menatap layar televisi di dorm TVXQ sendirian. TVXQ? Yap, kau tidak salah membaca. Tahun 2016 ini TVXQ kembali mengumumkan major comeback stage mereka lengkap berlima dan tentu saja, JYJ dan HoMin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama-sama kembali.

Jaejoong termenung seakan tidak perduli akan lingkugan sekitarnya dan itu mengundang perhatian dari Changmin dan Junsu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong setelah mengelilingi dapur dan tak melihat tanda-tanda bekas memasak sama sekali.

'Kruyuuukk….'

"Yah Changmin-ah. Bisakah perutmu berhenti bergemuruh. Itu menggangu sekali tau!" Junsu berbisik setengah kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku dong Hyung. Aku kan belum makan sejak 5 jam yang lalu. Jaejoong hyung kan belum memasak. Masa aku makan mie ramen lagi~~~ Hueee!" Changmin berkata seakan ia akan menangis.

'PLETAK!'

"Jangan berisik. Tuh lihat Jaejoong hyung sedang berpikir serius. Lebih baik jangan mengganggu kalau kau masih sayang nyawa."

"Ta,tapi hyung…." Changmin memelas. Dia benar-benar kelaparan. Oh ayolah Min! Kapan nafsu makanmu bisa turun sedikit?

Junsu hanya melenggang pergi. Sepertinya dia berencana untuk makan di luar. Bisa terdengar kemudian dia sedang menelpon author pacarnya, a.k.a jidat lapangan bola, a.k.a Park Yoochun.

Sementara Changmin, dia hanya menggerutu dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

_"Yoboseyo… Wae Changmin-ah?"_

"Kyuuhh~~~ Makan di luar yuk. Aku lapar sekali. Jaejoong hyung sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejak 5 jam yang lalu."

_"Aku mau asalkan kau traktir Min."_

"Aissh Kyuhhh! Kau pelit sekali sih untuk makan saja~~"

_"Harusnya itu untukmu bodoh! Kau pernah menipuku dengan meninggalkan dompetmu di rumah. Mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak makan saja sana sendiri."_

"Nde. Arasso chagi. Tunggu di dorm-mu ya. Aku akan ke sana 5 menit lagi. Saranghae…"

_"Nado. Cepatlah…"_

'KLIK'

'Huuh… Nanti saat Jaejoong-hyung membaik, aku akan minta ganti rugi… Uangku keluarr~~~ AISSSHHHH!'

Changmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar. Diambilnya jacket-nya dengan cepat dan ditutupnya pintu dorm dengan keras.

BLAM!

Dan Jaejoong? Dia masih terdiam termenung seakan ia memikirkan tentang dosa semua orang di seluruh dunia.

* * *

"TADAIMA!"

Sekitar 3 menit setelah Changmin pergi, suara bass menggema di seluruh dorm. Yap, itu suara leader-ssi kita tercinta, Jung Yunho. Mata musangnya segera menangkap wajah Jaejoong yang termenung menatap televisi yang masih menyala.

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya melihat betapa imutnya Jaejoong saat itu. Bibir merahnya, mata doe nya, hidung mancungnya, rambut hitamnya…. Ahh. Yunho merasa tak ada habisnya memuji setiap inci tubuh istri kekasihnya itu.

Perlahan-lahan seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap Yunho berjalan menuju sofa ruang menonton tempat Jaejoong duduk dengan manisnya.

"HAAHH!" Jaejoong terpekik saat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh tiba-tiba saja merengkuh dirinya yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Memikirkan apa Boo?" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik geli. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Jaejoong sangat lemah di telinganya itu.

"Aisshhh Yunnie berisik. Boo terganggu tau~~" Jaejoong cemberut yang malah semakin membuat Yunho tertawa renyah.

"Yaahh! Yunnie jangan tertawa. Boo kesal sama Yunnie nih. Boo kan lagi mikir serius. Yunnie ganggu aja deh."

"Lagian Boo serius banget sih. Yunnie kan jadi tambah pengen godain Boo. Boo mikirin apa sih chagi? Mikirin Yunnie, heum?"

"Issh Yunnie pede sekali! Boo gak mikirin Yunnie tuh.. Weekkk…"

"Benarkah… Ouuhh… Sakit sekali di sini…" Yunho membuat gerakan kesakitan tepat di depan dadanya.

"Aku tak akan terpengaruh oleh rayuan gombalmu lagi Tuan Jung. Pasti sebentar lagi kau akan menggombal dan asal kau tau saja, itu aneh…"

"Anehnya lagi, pipi seseorang, yang katanya sendiri tidak terpengaruh, akan selalu memerah setelah aku mengatakan rayuan gombal itu. Tunggu, siapa yah orang itu? Kalau tidak salah…"

"YUNNIEH!"

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari sesekali menangkis pukulan Jaejoong menggunakan bantal yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong serius setelah canda dan _bullying_ yang, akhirnya berakhir juga setelah sekian lama.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau sedang membuatku cemas karena kau tidak mengijinkan aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan…" Yunho berkata dengan gemas.

"Kok kau khawatir sih? Kan aku yang lagi mikir…"

Yunho harus menghela nafas… Istrinya ini sungguh cantik, manis, dan 'polos' , tetapi terkadang kau bahkan tak dapat membedakan itu polos atau bodoh.

Yunho beringsut menuju tempat di sebelah Jaejoong.

Lama keduanya tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai pada akhirnya, Jaejoong tanpa isyarat apapun, menggerakkan kepalanya dan meletakkannya di atas paha Yunho. Melihat ini, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut lurus dan hitam Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Yunho…" Jaejoong berdesis perlahan.

"Ya sayangku?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menonton _'Monster Inc'_ dan aku sangat menyukai film itu. Tapi baru hari ini, satu hal terpintas di kepalaku, dan itu, sedikit membuatku sedih…." Jaejoong bergumam dengan suara yang amat perlahan sampai Yunho sendiri butuh energi telinga ekstra agar dapat mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong.

Setelah berkata itu, Jaejoong menatap ke mata kecil Yunho dengan ragu dan sedikit kekhawatiran terlukis di pemilik mata doe itu.

"….."

"Aku mulai berpikir. Sepertinya aku menyusahkanmu Yun. Maksudku, mempelajari film itu, dan mengkaitkannya dengan kenyataan cinta kita, aku tidak berbeda dengan Boo di film itu. Anak itu mungkin cantik, lucu, periang dan mampu mencairkan suasana. Tapi lihatlah apa yang harus dilalui Sally karena dia. Hampir kehilangan sahabat sejatinya, dibuang ke kutub utara yang dingin, hampir mati diserang Rendell, dan terakhir, setelah seluruh kerja keras itu, dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Boo nya itu. Pengorban dan kerja kerasnya sia-sia begitu saja. Bukankah itu sama denganku Yun?"

"….."

"Yunho kenapa kau diam sajaa?" Jaejoong berkata dengan nada kesal.

Yunho tidak berbicara tetapi malah menggerakkan tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit itu melalui indera peraba telapak tangannya dan betapa diberkatinya dia dapat memiliki semuanya.

"Aku diam karena aku sedang mendengarkanmu Jae…"

"Lalu, apa tanggapanmu Yun?" Jaejoong berkata sembari menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke atas tangan Yunho. Tangan terindah versi dirinya yang dapat dia temui di seluruh dunia.

"Aku tidak melihat itu Boo. Ingatlah, ternyata pada akhirnya Sally menyelamatkan perusahaan dengan mengumpulkan tawa anak-anak dari seluruh dunia dan membuat kehidupan lebih baik untuk dunia monster dan dunia manusia. Sally tidak pernah menyesal mengurus Boo nya itu Jae-ku sayang. Dan aku yakin kau lebih tau itu daripada aku kan?"

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejooong perlahan dan kemudian turun ke matanya.

"Sejak awal, sejak 15 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah merasa berkorban apapun. Kau tau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho tersenyum simpul dan mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Karena aku telah memilihmu. Saat kita bertemu di street fight waktu itu, rongga dadaku berdegup dengan keras, kau tau kenapa Jae? Kurasa, saat itu, salah satu tempat kosong di antara tulang rusukku telah menemukan pemiliknya. Aku merasa bersalah saat itu, dan aku tau persis bahwa aku ini normal. Tetapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, walaupun aku normal, frekuensi hatiku hanya menyatu dengan frekuensi hatimu Jae."

Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong perlahan sekali lagi. Dalam hati tak henti-hentinya dia berterimakasih kepada Tuhan atas malaikat terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

"Dan saat aku ditarik ke dua arah yang berbeda, antara ingin bertemu lagi denganmu dan tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu, kau tau, ternyata kita dipertemukan lagi, dan saat itu, sekali lagi, rongga kosong di antara rusukku berdegup dengan keras. Setelah itu, semuanya, detik-detik yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, kelembutanmu, dan saat kau pergi melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanku, saat itu, rongga kosong itu berdegup kembali dan bukan merasa senang, yang terasa adalah nyeri yang teramat sangat."

Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit berhiaskan air mata.

"Aku sempat terpuruk, kecewa, marah. Kekecewaan tak berujung itu membimbingku kepada kesimpulan semu bahwa aku-lah yang salah. Aku-lah penyebab ini semua. Aku bahkan menolak ke gereja, bertemu Tuhan. Tetapi kemudian aku sadar Jae. Bahwa jika kau memang memegang rusukku, kau pasti akan datang dan mengisi ruang itu. Kalaupun bukan, Tuhan pasti tau yang paling aku butuhkan. Dengan prinsip itu, aku mulai berserah dan terus tersenyum walaupun mungkin masih sedikit terasa pahit. Dan ternyata, kesabaranku berbuahkan hasil kan? Ternyata aku, Jung Yunho diciptakan untuk Kim Jaejoong, dan Kim Jaejoong diciptakan untuk Jung Yunho."

Yunho mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir ranum Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun, andaikan aku bukan orang itu. Mungkin, mungkin kau takkan perlu melalui semua itu kan?"

Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong ringan.

"Kalau itu bukan kau, aku pasti bukanlah aku yang tegar dan dewasa seperti sekarang kan? Dan kalaupun aku harus mengulang hidupku, aku akan tetap memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu Jae, karena kau Kim Jaejoong. Dan aku sudah memilihmu, jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah lagi. Coba ingat-ingat lagi, kalau bukan karena Sally bertemu Boo-nya, dia takkan pernah tau bahwa ternyata kekuataan kebahagiaan lebih besar daripada kekuataan ketakutan kan?"

Setelah seluruh pidato singkat itu, Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh Yunho dan memeluknya dalam. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dari dalam mata beningnya.

"Terima kasih Yunho…."

"Tidak, berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan terlebih dahulu."

"Sudah. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali, dan memang masih belum cukup. Jaejoong sayang Yunniehh~~~ Cayang cekalih sama Yunnieehhh~~~~"

"Ugghhh Jaejoong… Kalau fans mu di luar sana yang membeli album rock mu melihat aslinya seperti apa dirimu ini, kurasa mereka akan langsung mencari tes DNA antara penyanyi album rock yang mereka beli dengan DNA mu."

"Isshh apa maksudmu Yunnieeehhh~~~ Joongieh kan macho tuuh tuuh lihat…" Jaejoong segera bangkit dan menggerakkan otot bisep nya menunjukkan lekukan-lekukan ototnya.

"Tapi tidak macho di sini…" Yunho bergerak cepat dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan dalam. Santai saja pada awalnya, tetapi ketika Jaejoong berpindah ke pangkuan Yunho, alur ceritanya sudah mulai berbeda dan para readers pun mulai menyalakan kamera mereka.

Ciuman itu tidak putus sama sekali dan libido Yunho naik begitu saja saat mendengarkan desahan Jaejoong. Tangannya tidak lagi bisa tinggal diam dan mulai meraba kesana-kemari.

Akal sehat Yunho yang entah kenapa masih dapat tersambung menangkap sinyal-sinyal 'berbahaya' sehingga dengan sigap, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang menurutnya hanya seberat karung beras.

* * *

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih tenggelam dalam ciuman ganas mereka walaupun saat ini Yunho sedang menggendong Jaejoong bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Tangan kekar Yunho yang kini tengah menggendong Jaejoong juga mengelus pantatnya yang masih terbungkus rapat dengan celana.

Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan di antara ciuman panas mereka. Tangan Yunho terasa sangat menyiksa dan nikmat saat yang bersamaan baginya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana tangan Yunho menyelinap di antara belahan pantatnya walaupun masih terbungkus celana. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saja sudah membuat sesuatu di antara kaki Jaejoong semakin berdiri dengan tegak seakan seluruh darah dalam sistemnya berlari menuju titik itu.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho berhasil tiba di kamar mereka, namun sekarang, yang jelas, keduanya telah berada di atas tempat tidur king size mereka.

Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras di antara ciuman yang tak sedikit pun berhenti sejak tadi saat tangan indah Yunho mengelus selangkangannya. Bisa dirasakannya seakan bintang-bintang menari-nari di atas matanya. Nikmat sekali. Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan itu. Semuanya. Setiap kali mereka melakukan ini, Jaejoong selalu merasa seakan dirinya masih perawan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong merasa bosan melakukannya.

Yunho menangkap sinyal kehabisan nafas yang diberikan Jaejoong dan tentu saja, Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dan membiarkannya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haahh… Haahh~~~"

Yunho tersenyum. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, berapa kalipun ia melakukan ini, rasanya selalu seakan ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Seakan ia baru saja menikahi Jaejoong dan melihatnya mendesah karena pekerjaannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Ahhh… Membayangkan wajah Jaejoong saja mampu membuatnya mengeras, apalagi melihat wajah kekasihnya seperti ini.

"Yunh… Yunh… Please~" Jaejoong mendesah tak terkontrol. Penisnya terus menerus berkedut-kedut dan lubangnya menjerit-jerit untuk diisi.

"Please what my sweet darling?" Yunho terkekeh.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasa malu. Ditariknya bantal yang paling dekat dengan tangannya dan ditutupnya wajah putihnya dengan itu. Tingkah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu malah terlihat semakin imut di mata Yunho dan tentu saja mengundangnya untuk terus menerus berbuat lebih.

"Kau tau… Hahh… Apa yang aku… Nghhh.. Butuhkan Yunniehhh~~~" Jaejoong berkata dari balik bantal. Tentu saja ia tak mampu berbicara dengan benar mengingat betapa tegangnya penisnya sekarang dia ingin Yunho melakukan apa saja untuk menyalurkan panas yang mendera tubuhnya itu.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak tau…" Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong yang menyembul dari antara bantal. Merasakan nafas menderu di kupingya tidaklah membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Jaejoong merasakan seluruh darah di kepalanya juga bahkan sudah mulai menuju ke bagian paling selatan tubuhnya.

"Yunniehh~~ Aku mohon…" Jaejoong berkata lagi dengan memelas dari balik bantal. Dia bisa gila sekarang!

"Tapiih Yunnieh tidak mengerti Boo-ah… Katakan apa yang kau mau dengan jelas." Sembari berkata demikian, Yunho malah merapatkan kedua kejantanan mereka yang terbungkus rapi, menggesek-gesekkan keduanya perlahan membuat Jaejoong mendesah semakin keras.

Masa bodoh dengan harga diri. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat malu, merasakan betapa kerasnya penisnya sekarang segera membuang bantal yang sempat menutupi wajahnya ke samping dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh nafsu. Ditariknya Yunho dengan paksa dan dibukanya kemeja Gucci Yunho sembarangan, dan bahkan, mungkin bisa terhitung merobeknya. Tapi mana Yunho perduli dengan hal itu. Tak masalah baginya. Toh ia bisa meminta perancangnya mengirimkan lagi untuknya kapan saja.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sehingga sekarang Yunho lah yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dibukanya kaos lengan panjangnya dengan cepat, dan juga jangan lupakan jersey panjang miliknya. Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar telanjang bulat. Oh ya, jangan tanyakan author ya mengapa Eomma kita tercinta ini tidak menggunakan celana dalam. Author tidak tahu juga kenapa.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Melihat Jaejoong yang sudah bernafsu seperti ini, mana bisa dia menolak. Dan tentu saja, untuk apa menolak rejeki nomplok.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho tidak suka jika uke manisnya ini memimpin permainan. Kembali Yunho memutar Jaejoong sehingga berada di bawah tubunya. Perlahan-lahan diusapnya nipple merah muda milik Jaejoong perlahan. Tidak puas dengan mengusap, dijulurkannya lidahnya ke nipple merah muda yang sudah super tegang itu dan menghisapnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ngghhh~~~ Ouhhh… Yunnieh…."

Tangan Yunho bermain-main dengan nipple nya yang satu lagi dan membuahkan erangan yang semakin keras dan keras dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Eommah belisik ih… Yunnieh kan lagi mimik cucu…"

Yunho meledek Jaejoong yang mendesah tak terkendali di antara hisapannya. Jika dia harus mendata daftar kegiatan yang paling disukainya, menggoda Jaejoong mungkin akan menjadi salah satu dari top 10.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan erangannya, tak kuasa bahkan untuk bergerak dan melakukan gerakan lain. Berapa kalipun merasakannya, dia selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa Yunho bisa begitu hebat dalam permainan lidahnya?

"Ngghhh… Haahh~~ Ngggahhh… AAHHHHH!"

Jaejoong sampai, bahkan tanpa disentuh, tanpa tangan Yunho, tanpa tangannya sendiri, ia sampai begitu saja.

"Sensitif ya? Eommahkuh sayang sepertinya sedang bernafsu sekali hari ini. Ada apa Eommah? Apakah Yunnieh nakall?"

"Mnngghhh…."

Jaejoong masih tak mampu berkata-kata. Aliran sperma masih terasa mengalir keluar perlahan dari penisnya. Yunho mundur perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang sayu, pipinya yang menunjukkan semburat merah, peluh yang mengalir dengan deras, tubuhnya yang masih sedikit bergetar, dan penisnya yang masih memancarkan sperma secara perlahan namun pasti.

_'Cantik….'_

Yunho tersenyum tulus dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan saat melihat Jaejoong yang sedang seperti itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sedang menatap tubuhnya, tanpa disadarinya, perlahan tapi pasti, penisnya kembali berdiri.

"Yunnieh…" suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu serak dan sexy. Uhh, Yunho paling tidak tahan jika Jaejoong sudah seperti ini. Apalagi, sesuatu di antara selangkangannya sendiri sudah berdiri semakin keras dan keras.

Yunho mendekati wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibir merah merekahnya perlahan. Ciumannya kemudian bergerak turun ke leher Jaejoong, dan berhenti beberapa saat di nipple yang tadi masih 'diacuhkannya.'

"Ngghh… Gahhh… AHHHH… Yunhooo jangan menggodaku teruss…." Jaejoong memohon dengan memelas.

Yunho yang tidak tega melanjutkan 'petualangan' lidahnya ke perut datarnya. Berhenti sebentar memutari pusar Jaejoong, berlanjut ke tulang pinggul nan rampingnya, dan terakhir, tiba di tempat yang paling disukainya. Penis Jaejoong. 'Benda' ini sudah berdiri dengan tegak, dan masih jelas sisa-sisa sperma Jaejoong berceceran di sekitar kepala dan batang penisnya.

Nafas Jaejoong kian memburu. Pinggangnya tidak bisa tenang. Dengan tidak sabaran, Jaejoong memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya, berharap mendapat gesekan lebih banyak agar ia bisa 'sampai' lagi.

"Yunhh.. Yunhooo…. Tolong…. Ghh, lahh… AHHHHHH! Uhmm. Terus…."

Jaejoong kembali tak mampu berkata-kata saat penisnya dimasukkan sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Yunho. Jaejoong bisa merasakan rongga mulut Yunho melalui indera peraba di bagian kulit penisnya. Mulai dari gigi-giginya, merambat ke ujung lidahnya, terus ke pangkal lidahnya, hingga terakhir sampai ke ujung tenggorokannya. Hangat sekali. Jaejoong melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran akan sekitarnya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan, rasakan, dan ekspresikan hanya mulut Yunho dan Yunho… Ohhh betapa ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Yunho sebagai separuh jiwanya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan lagi. Perutnya melilit dan ia merasakan seperti ada dorongan yang sangat kuat dari dalam tubuhnya.

Namun, ia harus kecewa, saat sedikit lagi ia hampir bisa merasakan 'kesenangan' itu lagi, mulut Yunho terlepas dari penisnya, membuat dia mengerang sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapahhh, dileppashhh Yunnieehh?" Jaejoong cemberut di antara desahannya.

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong perlahan.

"Aku ingin sampai bersama denganmu sayang… Sabar sedikit yah…" Yunho berkata dengan perlahan.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan segera mendorong Yunho dan membuka celananya yang sejak tadi masih menempel di tubuhnya. Kini keduanya benar-benar polos dan penis Yunho terlihat seperti sudah sangat rindu kembali ke 'sarangnya.'

Jaejoong bergerak dengan tidak sabaran menuju ke penis Yunho. Dikulum, dihisapnya dengan cepat seakan jika ia tidak melakukannya, dunia ini akan segera kiamat.

"Pelan-pelan sayang nanti kau bisa tersedak." Yunho berkata dengan nada khawatir.

Seakan tenggelam di antara desahan dan gerakan bersemangat Jaejoong, kata-kata Yunho hilang begitu saja.

Dengan badan lenturnya, Yunho menggerakan tangannya perlahan menuju bongkahan pantat Jaejoong yang sedang bertelut di depan juniornya. Dirabanya perlahan lubang itu dari luar sebelum akhirnya, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam, menggerakkan memutar, memaksa otot-otot dinding rektum Jaejoong untuk relaks.

Merasakan sebuah jari memasuki tubuhnya, Jaejoong bergetar dan mulai tidak konsentrasi mengulum junior Yunho.

"Teruskan Joongie… Aku hanya sedang mempersiapkanmu seperti biasa…" Yunho berbisik perlahan.

Setelah itu, Yunho menambahkan sebuah jarinya lagi masuk ke dalam dan tubuh Jaejoong kembali bergetar perlahan. Terus ditambahkannya jari-jarinya hingga sekarang, total ada 4 jari berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Kalian mungkin bertanya, kenapa bisa banyak sekali. Well, tau sendiri kan bagaimana 'ukuran' Appa Jung kita ini? Yunho selalu melakukan ini karena ia tidak mau Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berdaya keesokan harinya. Walaupun, hasilnya sama saja, Jaejoong tetap saja tidak bisa bergerak banyak setelah melakukan 'ini' pada hari berikutnya.

"Sudah cukup Boo…" Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong perlahan setelah dirasanya ia telah cukup merelaksasikan lubang Jaejoong.

Dibaringkannya Jaejoong perlahan, sekali lagi, dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih. Tangannya meraih lube yang memang selalu siaga diletakkan di laci meja nakas, karena selalu saja ada kejadian ketika mereka benar-benar tidak tahan, dan Jaejoong harus menerima 'akibatnya.' Sejak saat itu, Yunho selalu memutuskan untuk selalu meletakkan lube di laci meja nakas kapanpun itu.

Diraihnya lube itu perlahan dan dioleskannya perlahan ke penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak selamanya mungkin? Setelah penisnya, Yunho tak lupa mengoleskan perlahan ke lubang Jaejoong dan tentu saja membuahkan desahan yang kembali menjadi-jadi dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Yunhoo kumohon sekarang…. _Heating lube_ itu sama sekali tidakk membantuuhhh…. Gahhh… AHHHHHH!" Untuk kedua kalinya Jaejoong sampai.

Yunho melongo. Diperhatikannya botol lube itu.

HEATING LUBE, FOR MORE HEATING PLEASURE

Okay.. Sepertinya ia lupa menyimpan lube yang satu ini setelah 'menghukum' Jaejoong terakhir kali 3 bulan lalu, terakhir kali mereka melakukan 'ini.'

Yunho membuka kedua paha Jaejoong dan semakin mengekspos lubang miliknya yang semakin berkedut-kedut setelah mendapat perlakuan tambahan dari lube tadi. Seperti yang selalu terjadi, tenggorokannya terasa kering setiap kali disuguhkan pemandangan luar biasa menggoda nan menawan seperti ini.

"Ngghh…. Yunhhoo, pleaseehh….." Jaejoong tambah memelas.

Sebelum melanjutkan, sekali lagi Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memelas dan seluruh tubuhnya yang memerah. Dalam hati ia tersenyum bangga atas kemampuannya membuat Jaejoong terhipnotis dan tak berdaya seperti ini.

Diangkatnya kedua paha Jaejoong ke pundaknya.

"Tahan sedikit ya, ini mungkin akan sangat sakit." Jaejoong hanya mampu mengangguk perlahan.

Yunho meraih penisnya perlahan dan mengarahkannya ke lubang pink Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya berkedut-kedut.

JLEB!

"ANNNNNNNGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaejoong menjerit keras antara nikmat dan perih.

"Ohhhh Jaehhh… Kau tidak minum jamu rapet ayu kannhhh?"

"Memangnya kau phhiikirhh, gghahh, pikhiirr, akkhhuuh, UNGGHHH, nenek-nenek yang ungggh, sudah melar apakkhh? GAHHHH!"

Yunho tertawa. Jaejoong memang target yang tepat untuk orang seiseng dirinya dan Changmin rupanya.

Yunho masih terus melakukan gerakan in dan out, dan Jaejoong, tangannya bergerak kasar di belakang punggung Yunho dan sesekali mencakarnya secara refleks.

"OHHH YUNHO DI SITU! LAGI! YANG KERASS!" Jaejoong berteriak tak terkendali saat Yunho menghantam titik terindah dalam tubuhnya.

"Haaahh… Haaahhh… Haahhh kumohon terushhkkhann Yhhunnnhh…"

Tangan Yunho mulai merambah ke nipple kiri Jaejoong, tangan yang satunya mengocok penis Jaejoong, dan lidahnya, lidahnya tak tinggal diam menjilat, mencium, dan menyedot kuat nipple kanannya.

"Yuuunnhhh! AKKHHH!" Jaejoong sampai lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam tempo waktu yang cepat.

Namun sepertinya, Appa kita yang buas ini tidak merasa cukup dengan seluruh kegiatan itu, dan masih terus giat menghantam prostat Jaejoong.

Ini sudah ke-6 kali Jaejoong sampai hari itu, dan Yunho masih belum menandakan akan segera sampai dalam waktu dekat. Jaejoong hanya berusaha bersabar. Sejak pertama kali melakukan ini, dia sudah tau bahwa Yunho memiliki birahi dan stamina yang sangat kuat, dan menjadi istri kekasih yang sabar dan pengertian, Jaejoong berusaha mampu mengimbangi Yunho.

Dan setelah 15 tahun berlalu, Jaejoong sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"GGHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pada orgasme nya yang ke-9 hari itu, dia baru dapat merasakan lubang nya terasa hangat dan penuh. Bukan hanya itu, setiap kali mereka mencapai moment itu, hati keduanya juga terasa penuh.

Yunho roboh ke atas tubuh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong memeluk punggung telanjang Yunho.

"Saranghae Yunho-ah…"

"Nado…."

Keduanya tenggelam lagi dalam romansa ciuman yang lembut.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari tangan Yunho sebenarnya sudah mulai bergerak melakukan sesuatu, sampai tiba-tiba, Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya panas lagi.

"Yunhoooo~~~~~~~~~~~~ Apa yang thadidihhhh, khhauu, ahhhh lakukannnn?"

"Memasukkan obat perangsang ke lubangmu, Jae…" Yunho berkata dengan polos seakan ia tidak berbuat apapun.

"YUNHOOOO!"

- TBC/END? -

Hiyahahahahhaha! Here comes the real fics…

Oh iya, beberapa quotes romantis di atas, saya petik dari film 'Habibie dan Ainun' karena saya baru saja selesai menonton film itu, dan saya sangat sangat tersentuh dan seakan melihat sepasang pasangan takdir yang sesungguhnya! *sobs*

Terima kasih untuk 14 reviewers saya pada teaser, dan saya merasa sangat terhormat ada yang sempat-sempatnya datang dan membaca fanfic saya. Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk menjawab penantian kalian.

Kekekekekeke~~~

Oh iya, fanfic ini mau TBC atau END nih? Mana suaranyaaaa?! :D

Sekian saja dari saya. Silahkan menjadi silent reader, tapi jangan pernah melakukan plagiarisme, okay? Mungkin urusan dengan saya tidak akan sangat panjang, tapi ingat, suatu saat, jika kalian yang mengalami itu dan dalam suatu pekerjaan yang sangat besar dan berarti buat kalian, sudah yakinkah kalian, kalian akan siap? J

Terima kasih banyak atas penghargaan kalian. Saya akan terus menulis untuk menyalurkan aspirasi, dan oh ya, update 'Breath as One' nya secepatnya ya… Kekekekeke~~~~

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! *90 degrees bowed*

Oh iya please, jangan pada jadi HOMIN shippers yak. Kemaren aja saya sudah kena serangan mendadak gara-gara baca CHANGMIN PREGNANT BAYANGKAN! *nangis meluk Changmin*


End file.
